What Lies Inside
by authoramandamarie
Summary: I'm so afraid of falling for you, so please don't trip me. But if you do then promise me you will be there to catch me when I fall."
1. Chapter 1

Three months have gone by since the battle, Hermione thought to herself. The thought of going back to 'normal' can be so depressing. Nothing will ever be normal again. So many of them were killed; how could any of them be left? Still, life will go on, and she would return to Hogwarts for her final year with her head held high. Ron would have wanted that. He would have been proud.

She shrugged the thought away and wiped the tear from her face. Hermione got out of bed and smiled at the picture of Ron, Harry and her at Bill's wedding. She would miss her red-headed friend. It had hurt more then she ever thought originally. He wasn't the only loss, there had been others. But his had been the one she couldn't get over.

She had finished dressing and had put the last few things in her trunk. There was a tap at her window and she smiled. Hedwig tipped her snow head at her. "Hey there, Hedwig." Hedwig flew in and perched on her dresser. "What do you have for me today?" She untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and gave her a treat. She opened the letter quickly and read:

Dear Hermione,

I hope this letter finds you well. I hate to say it, but we must return to Hogwarts. There's no doubt in my mind that someone will eventually take Lord Voldemort's place now that he's gone. We must show everyone that it is possible to go on. Even with a great loss as ours.

Hermione, thank you for always standing by my side. We need each other more than ever now that Ron's gone. The train does not leave for a couple days yet. The offer still stands for a room here. Everyone wants to see you, especially Ginny. Send Hedwig and let us know if you're coming.

Love,

Harry

P.S. Professor McGonagall asked me to send the enclosed letter to you.

She nodded. She wanted more then anything to be there. She wanted - no, she needed to be with her family again. She went to her desk and wrote:

Dear Harry,

I will arrive tonight after dinner. It is too hard to be away from you all right now, but I needed to spend some time with my parents too. I can't wait to see you all again. Tell Ginny to have my room ready for me.

All my love,

Hermione

She folded and tied the letter, giving it to Hedwig. "Take this back to Harry. I'll see you soon." She sent Hedwig off and went to close her trunk. When she was finished, she made her way downstairs to join her parents for dinner. She told them she would be leaving and they nodded. She was so thankful that they understood about her need to be with her friends.

After saying her goodbyes she went back to her room and put all of her things in the middle. "Well, here goes nothing." She somehow managed to touch everything at once. In the second she turned her foot, she was standing in front of the burrow. She sighed. "Welcome home, Hermione."


	2. Harry's Truth

Chapter 2 ~ Harry's Truth

Hermione yawned, rolling over in the warm bed that was to be hers for the next few days. She found it strange to be back in the house. The atmosphere had changed immensely. Of course, they were all still close, perhaps closer than they ever had been, but they didn't speak a whole lot to each other. For the most part, they sat around in silence, just glad to be in each others' company. That is how Mrs. Weasley wanted it. She wanted them all there, but she was still very upset. "Hermione? You awake? " Ginny was in her bed across the room. She was taking this the hardest of all the Weasleys.

"Yes." Hermione rolled over so she could see Ginny's face. The light that normally shone in her eyes was gone, and Hermione's heart ached for the Ginny she knew to come back. "You need to get some sleep, Gin. We have a big day in Diagon Alley tomorrow." Ginny nodded, wiping away a tear.

"I know; I just miss him so much."

"We all do. It's okay to cry. He would've liked to have seen how much we all miss him, but he would also want us to keep going."

Ginny sighed. "How can I do that when my closest brother is dead and the man I love won't even look at me?!"

Hermione knew Ginny was hurting. She had loved Harry since before she was old enough to know what love was. Harry had never paid her any attention until last year. It broke her heart when they separated a few months before, and now that Ron was gone, Harry wouldn't go near her. "Ginny, there's something you should know about why Harry is avoiding you."

Ginny cleared her throat. Ginny was nervous, but Hermione had to tell her the truth. "Okay, what?"

"Last year, before you and Harry started dating, Ron got mad at Harry. He said he didn't want to see you get hurt if something happened to Harry. Then Dumbledore brought up the love thing…and that was the final thing that made Harry decide to do it." Ginny's eyes let one tear fall each, and she wiped them away. "I guess Harry feels like he owes it to Ron to stay away from you so he doesn't hurt you."

"But the war is over, Hermione. He has no clue how much I need him right now! And I can't even look at him without him leaving the room!" Ginny's expression was angry.

Hermione sighed. "Just give him time, Gin. And you know you always have me, right?" She didn't say anything right away, but then she gave a small nod. "Good, now lie down and go to sleep. Maybe things will look brighter in the morning." Ginny shrugged her shoulders but laid down in her bed and curled under the blankets. The way Ginny was feeling made Hermione angry at Harry, but her anger was the last thing Harry needed. Hermione laid her head back on her pillow and stared out of the black window. They all needed a miracle, and right now it seemed that there never would be one.


	3. Miracle

Chapter 3 ~ Miracle

"We'll miss you. Please make sure you write to us." Hermione nodded at Mr. Weasley. He smiled and patted her head. "We love you as our own daughter, Hermione. You don't know the role you've played in helping us move forward."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and he wiped it away lovingly. "I promise I'll write you both." They hugged each other and Hermione turned to the train that was about to leave. It would be hard to go through this year without Ron asking her for her homework. She shook her head and took a step toward the train.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to face Mrs. Weasley. "You forgot this letter dear. It looks rather important." She took it from her. It was the letter Harry had sent her the week before. Hermione had forgotten all about it. She slipped it into my pocket, smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Come now dear; it's Molly." She stroked Hermione's hair and locked eyes. "Have a safe trip, and promise you'll write to me."

Hermione nodded, hugging her. "I will." Hermione left her side and boarded the train. The others were already inside, waiting for the train to leave. She took a deep breath and began her search for the compartment already occupied by Harry and Ginny. She found them about halfway down the train, and opened the door. Neville was there too, along with Luna. "Hey, everyone."

"Hey." It was like Hermione was a teacher in front of her obedient class. They all said it so chorus-like it made her shiver. It was the thing that would've made Ron laugh. She sat down next to Harry, who was the only one who hadn't answered. He was sitting across from Ginny, staring out the window, watching the rain start to come down. The whole scene reminded Hermione of the night the Dementors made their appearance in their third year.

"How are you, Harry?" Hermione said it so only he could hear her. He turned for a moment, and smiled. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her. Hermione cuddled into him. She knew Ginny would've been watching, and she couldn't bear to look at her. Hermione would apologize later and make sure Ginny understood that it meant nothing other than comforting a friend.

"I'm doing okay. It's just hard." Hermione gave him a silent confirmation. She managed to give Ginny a glance, and was surprised to see she was watching with nothing more than anticipation and pleading. Hermione smiled at her. "Hey, Hermione, what was in that letter from Prof. McGonagall?"

"Oh! I almost forgot." He rolled his eyes at Hermione and she pulled it out of her pocket without having to move from Harry's grasp. She looked at it a moment. It wasn't the usual letter. It was official. It even had the Hogwarts stamp on it. But they had already gotten their school letters? Hermione shrugged and opened it up.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Dear Ms. Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Hogwarts Head Girl. Inside you will find your Head Girl pin. Please meet me and Hogwarts' Head Boy in the Prefects compartment at 3:00 pm for a start of term meeting. See you there.

Magically Yours,

Prof. Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Well, that was totally unexpected." Hermione looked up at Harry, moving the letter so he could read it. "I wonder who the Head Boy is."

Harry shook his head, pushing his round glasses back up his nose. "I have no idea." He read it again. "Blimey, McGonagall still listed herself as Deputy Headmistress. I wonder what that means."

Hermione shook her head again. She had noticed it too, but chose not to bring it up. "I don't know."

Harry let go of Hermione and handed back the letter. "Well, my dear, this calls for a celebration. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione's been posted as Head Girl." Hermione blushed. It wasn't that unexpected.

"Congratulations." They were a chorus again. But Hermione smiled, and they spent the next couple of hours eating and joking. It was the most alive Hermione had felt in a long time. Even Harry was enjoying himself, and he was talking to Ginny again. It was like something different had sparked inside of them. Or maybe it was the feeling that their final year at Hogwarts was finally going to be something.

Hermione jumped when the compartment door slid open. "I'm glad to see you've decided to rejoin the living, Ms. Granger, but our meeting was supposed to start 15 minutes ago." Hermione gasped and looked at her watch. It was 3:15.

"Sorry, Professor. I wasn't watching the time. I'll see you guys later." Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a hug and followed Prof. McGonagall up the train. She seemed different. She was lighter on her feet than Hermione had ever seen her, and she seemed to have this glow in her eyes that even Hermione had seen when she did the proper transfiguration. And why did she sign 'deputy'? "Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"I was wondering, you signed my letter 'Deputy Headmistress'."

She nodded, her pointed hat twitching a bit. "Yes, Ms. Granger, but I can't tell you why just yet."

"Oh, okay." At least Hermione knew she meant to do it, but she couldn't help but wonder why. They reached the Prefects compartment, and McGonagall slid the door open. The new Prefects were inside, looking somewhat horrified. Hermione remembered that feeling. She smiled at them to try and reassure them. The new History of Magic teacher was also there, or so she assumed, along with a couple of other adults she couldn't see very well. Hermione slid the door shut behind her.

"Where did he go?" McGonagall asked one of the new prefects.

"He went to the bathroom. He said he'd hurry."

"Very well. Have a seat everyone." They all found their seats. "First, let me introduce everyone. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am also your Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." She paused a moment to look Hermione's way. "This is Ms. Hermione Granger. She is our Head Girl and returning student. Now, Ms. Granger, our prefects are new to Hogwarts, but I was told they would have been made prefects had their school still been intact. Unfortunate as it is, I have already sorted them into their houses so I could appoint them the proper prefect position. Your Hufflepuff prefects are Mr. Herald Thomas and Ms. Esmeralda Hyatt." They each stood up and shook everyone's hands nervously. Hermione felt so…so…there's not a better word than, important to be introduced to them this way. Herald was a handsome young man. He surely caught all the girls' eyes at his previous school, wherever that was. Esmeralda was a fairy-princess. Beauty like hers didn't come very often, and Hermione laughed to herself when she pictured what Ron would've said. She has to be a veela…at least part. "Your Ravenclaw prefects are Mr. James Johnson and Ms. Ramona Jordan." James was a small boy with glasses and dirty hair. He reminded Hermione a lot of what Harry looked like their first term. Ramona reminded her of Moaning Myrtle. "Slytherin are Mr. Gary Parkinson and Ms. Sara Parkinson. Now they are returning Hogwarts students. Their older sister is…"

"Pansy," Hermione interrupted. She couldn't help it; they looked so much like her. It was creepy actually. She shook each of their hands, remembering to keep a close watch on them.

"Yes. Finally, our Gryffindor prefects, who are also returning students. Romilda Vane and Jason Peakes." Romilda was a bold-looking girl. She had large dark-brown eyes and long black hair. Jason was a good-looking blonde boy, and was a very good match for Draco, Hermione thought. "Finally, we have two new teachers. This is Professor Vincent, your new History of Magic teacher. Prof. Callifay will be your new Ancient Runes teacher, and finally, well, we should wait for our Head Boy for this one."

Hermione tipped her head at the third adult in the corner. He was wearing remarkably bright blue robes, a pointed hat, and he seemed to be sleeping under a blanket. He never even stirred when Gary Parkinson purposely tripped over his high-heeled black boot. There was something incredibly familiar about him. Hermione was so entranced in the man in the corner that she didn't even realize someone new had come into the room. "Ah, yes, and this is your Head Boy, Ms. Granger." Hermione turned to face the compartment door and her jaw dropped. Draco Malfoy? He gave her one of his usual smug grins and held out his pale hand.

"Hermione."

Did he just use her first name? Hermione slowly took his hand to shake, and he gripped tighter. "Draco." It was so weird to use his name, but Hermione guessed that she had to. Neither one of them dared start something in front of all these witnesses. She drew her hand away, and Draco took a seat next to the Prefects.

"Now that you're all here, we can get down to business." Prof. McGonagall took the empty spot next to the mysterious man. "When you leave you will each get a packet that is personalized to your position. For those of you who are new, the rules will be there for you to study. For those of you who are returning to Hogwarts, the rules are there for you to study as well. I expect each and every one of you to set a good example for the school. It's a new beginning for all of us, and I expect you all to get along." She gave Draco and Hermione a cold stare, and Hermione dropped her eyes to the floor. She knew right away McGonagall was referring to the last six years worth of spats between Hermione and her friends and Draco. McGonagall cleared her throat and continued. "Now that that's over… Now, normally I would be introducing you to our newly appointed deputy headmaster, or mistress respectfully, but instead I am pleased to tell you there's a big surprise for the school. I only ask that you don't talk about this until after the announcement at the welcome feast. Ms. Granger, I'm particularly addressing you here. Harry doesn't even know about this." Hermione tipped her head at McGonagall. What was she going on about? "Shall I tell them or do you want the honours?" she said to the stranger in the corner.

He lifted one crooked finger from his left hand. Hermione watched him carefully as he slowly rose to a sit. He lowered his coverings off of his head and Hermione nearly fainted. It couldn't be; he was dead, wasn't he? But he was here, and he smiled at them all. "Prof. Dumbledore?" Hermione couldn't wait, she had to ask. He merely smiled at her, his eyes sparkling through his half-moon spectacles. _I think I'm going to be sick._


End file.
